


Bespoke

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Phil’s get the final touches put on his wedding suit.Written for @phanfichallenge fashion challenge





	Bespoke

“Hmm.” The tailor tugged at the leg of Phil’s trousers, pulling at the seam on the hip then smoothing it out. “Have you lost weight, Mr. Lester? She stood back, arms folded, and looked Phil up and down. 

“Maybe? I don’t know. Have I?” Phil looked down at his legs with absolutely no idea what he was looking for.

“Your thighs have slimmed down and your hips, just a bit.” She opened a drawer in the wardrobe beside Phil and pulled out a pin cushion that she strapped to her wrist. “It’s a quick fix, we can do it while you wait.” She sat on a small stool in front of Phil and began to set pins into his trousers along the inseam. 

Phil looked up to the ceiling, trying to distract himself from the nervous tickle running up his inner thighs. This had been easier when the person doing the pinning looked like his grandpa. 

“You know, I would have just worn a suit. Something snazzy for sure but off the rack.” Phil rambled to distract himself. “But Dan says you only get married once and it should happen in a perfect, bespoke suit.”

“Dan sounds like a very wise man.” She held a few pins in her teeth now and she managed to speak without dropping one. “Is he your brother?”

Phil raised his eyebrows, “Nope. Not my brother.” Looking down at the young tailor, unsure how much to reveal. Phil added, “He’s my best friend.”

She nodded and continued her work, inching her way toward Phil’s crotch. “Don’t sneeze.” She said, looking up at Phil with a wink. 

“Oh, yikes, that’s um, really close to some important things. You don’t sneeze either”

The tailor laughed. “Don’t worry Mr. Lester, these hands are steady as a rock.” 

“I can’t believe how much work this all is. I don't even believe in marriage. Just a piece of paper, isn’t it?” 

“Oh I don’t know, I think it’s a bit more than that.” Her nimble fingers made their way down the other leg. 

Phil remembered Dan’s smile when he’d said yes, that giddy little dance he did, so surprised that Phil had asked. Dan wanted legalities, rights, proof.  Phil didn’t need those things but he’d do it for Dan. He’d do anything for Dan. And he knew Dan wanted the party too. The simple aesthetic, the vintage linens, the bespoke suits, and all white flowers. He wanted to show off, dance with his man, make everyone cry with his toast.

“Well, yeah. I mean, i do like the idea of standing up together, in front of our friends and family, and committing to one another. Sharing how we feel about each other. They all know, but the ritual is something. I can get behind that part.” Phil said, already nostalgic for this day that had yet to come.

The tailor stood. “Alright, go slip those off and I’ll get that seam tidied up.”

“Um, Miss.” Phil cleared his throat. “I’m going to put this as delicately as I can.” 

“Yes sir?”

“I’m going to need a little extra room…” Phil said.

“Oh?” She scanned her eyes over the suit. 

“In a certain area.” 

“Oh!” A pink blush rose to her cheeks as she sat herself back on the stool. “Yes sir, of course, I’m so sorry Mr. Lester.”

“It’s fine, it’s ok. And call me Phil please, we’ve been through so much together.”

She laughed and moved her pins every so slightly. “Ok, Phil. And you can call me Emily. Better?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” Phil slipped behind a curtain and pulled of the trousers, handing them to Emily through the opening. 

“This won’t take long, Phil. Help yourself to champagne, coffee, or tea. I’ll be back in two shakes.”

Phil pulled on a black robe that hung on a hook in the dressing room. He stepped out and took a glass of champagne from a table near the entrance. There he was, sitting on a velvet settee, sipping champagne at 4 in the afternoon, waiting for the final fitting of his bespoke suit. He wanted to do jumping jacks or shout or knock something over, just to prove to himself that this was all real. He and Dan had worked their arses off and this is where it got them. And he didn’t just mean the money. They worked everyday to be good for eachother, to be what the other needed, and to be happy on their own too, so the need didn’t outweigh the want. 

Before long, he was back in the dressing room, pulling on the dark teal trousers, buttoning the shirt, fastening the cuff links. The tailor made conversation through the curtain, easing his nerves. 

“So will we see Dan in here for his suit?” She asked.

“No, he wants it to be a surprise. He’s already had it made, I have no idea where or what it looks like.” Phil tied his tie and pulled on his jacket. There’s no mirror in the dressing room, you step out for the big reveal.

“All that for his best friend’s wedding? What a romantic. Too bad he couldn’t be here to see this.” She reached out to Phil as he opened the curtain, leading him to face away from the big mahogany framed mirror. “Is he your best man?”

Phil looked down at his Vans. He hadn’t picked out shoes for the wedding yet. He wanted to see the suit all together first. 

“No, Emily. Dan’s not my best man.” He took a deep breath as Emily turned him to face the mirror. “He’s my best friend and the love of my life and he’s going to be my husband in 6 days.”

Emily watched as Phil looked himself over. “Well Phil, what do you think? Is Dan going to cry when he sees you?”

Phil swallowed his tears as best he could but one escaped and then a few more followed and after that there was no stopping them. 

“Yeah, I think he might.” He grabbed a tissue from the box Emily was holding out to him. “I’m going to be a mess.” 

“You are going to be stunning.” She looked at Phil in the mirror. “Phil, I’m really sorry. It was so stupid of me to assume.”

“Well,” Phil said, “you know what they say. When you make assumptions, you make an ass out of you and umption.”

“Something like that.” Emily chuckled.

“You’re forgiven. And thank you. The suit is perfect. I kinda don’t wanna take it off.” Phil spun around, watching himself in the mirror.

“Well, you have to. It has to be kept pristine for your walk down the aisle. Wait, are you doing that? Are you walking down the aisle?”

“Yes I am. With my mum and dad. Dan is too, from the opposite side of the dais. We’ll meet in the middle.” 

“That’s beautiful, Phil.”

The bell on the shop door rang out and Phil heard Dan call his name. “Oh crap, he’s here.” He ran into the dressing room. 

“Just hang it up in there, Phil. I’ll get it pressed and zipped into a garment bag and have it delivered tomorrow. It’s the least I can do.”

Dan walked through the shop into the fitting area and paused when he saw Emily.

“Oh hello. Have you seen my, uh, my Phil?” 

Emily shook Dan’s hand and smiled widely. “Dan! Congratulations, it’s good to meet you. “Phil,” she called toward the curtained dressing room, “the man of your dreams is here!”

Phil walked out and wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist, “Nah, Dan’s not the man of my dreams, that’s Thor. Dan’s my reality. I’m going to grow old with Dan.” He said, kissing Dan’s freckled cheek. 

Dan blushed and grinned, “Shut up! You all sorted here?”

“Yep, all set.” 

Dan held open the door and guided Phil through, a hand on his lower back. Phil wanted to take Dan’s hand and walk out onto the sidewalk together, bask in the glow of this wedding planning he never thought he would get into. But their new openness about their relationship hadn’t quite extended that far so he just moved in close like he always does, brushing the back of his hand against Dan’s as they walked.

Dan looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was walking behind them and said, “for the record, you are the man of my dreams.”

Phil smirked, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @allthephils


End file.
